Okochama WAR
by Kuroka
Summary: Namazuo dan Tsurumaru bertengkar karena ingin dipasangkan bersama Ichigo dalam melaksanakan tugas internal affairs. Kira-kira, siapakah yang akan terpilih? (Warning Inside)


**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus | おこちゃま戦争 © GigaP | Cover Image © me

**WARNING:**

Light hints Zuo→Ichi dan Tsuru→Ichi.

**Important Note:**

Fanfic dengan judul teralay yang pernah saya buat (yupe, nyomot dari lagu Vocaloid). Tanpa mengamali proses beta (karena malas) jadi mohon maaf kalau menemukan sejumlah cacat teknis(?). Plotnya juga berantakan, ah tapi ya sudahlah. Terakhir, silahkan menikmati (jika memang bisa dinikmati).

* * *

Kalian suka main tebak-tebakan?

Kalau begitu, kita main tebak-tebakan, yuk.

Kira-kira apa kesamaan dari ABG dan aki-aki?

Dua-duanya sama-sama diawali dengan huruf a.

Ya, benar, sih. Tidak salah kok. Hanya saja jawabannya bukan itu.

Kesamaan ABG dan aki-aki adalah—

**_"Pokoknya aku!"_**

**_"Tidak, aku!"_**

**_"Diam saja kamu, bocah!"_**

**_"Apaan sih, dasar kakek-kakek!"_**

(—keduanya sama-sama berada dalam fase di mana sisi kekanak-kanakan mereka kerap muncul kembali.)

* * *

**Okochama WAR  
**—Childish War—

* * *

Pagi itu seharusnya menjadi pagi yang tenang dan damai bagi Ishikimaru jika saja tidak ada keributan yang mengganggu rutinitas berdoanya.

"_Harae tamae, kiyome tam—"_

—**BRAK-BRUK-GEDEBAM-GEDEBUM-GUBRAK-GYOMPRANG!**

Kegaduhan yang digambarkan secara lebay tersebut sukses merusak kekhuyukan Ishikimaru. Sang oodachi segera beranjak dari posisinya, bermaksud untuk mencari tahu oknum dibalik keributan yang barusan timbul. Rencananya ia akan membacakan mereka sutra untuk membersihkan hati dan pikiran para pelaku huru-hara tersebut dari hal-hal yang bersifat keduniawian (_baca: menjadikan khotbah sebagai hukuman_).

Kira-kira siapakah kedua pedang yang sedang tawuran tersebut? Kashuu versus Yasusada? Ataukah Nagasone dengan Mutsunokami? Oh rupaya kali ini pelaku dari keributan tersebut bukanlah mereka (yang notabenenya sudah langganan bertengkar setiap hari setiap saat; lebih tepatnya lagi setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik—

—_oke mari kita segera sudahi semua kelebayan ini._)

"_**Satu atau dua?!" **_kata sebuah suara yang sudah familiar bagi para penduduk se-citadel. Suara tersebut adalah milik Namazuo Toushirou, wakizashi rarity 2 dengan ciri khas berupa patil yang tumbuh di kepala. Ia dikenal (atau lebih tepatnya, diwaspadai) oleh para penduduk citadel karena (dengar-dengar) ia suka melempar bafun kepada orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"_**Pilih aku atau dia?!" **_suara berikutnya diserukan oleh Tsurumaru Kuninaga, tachi spesial—tapi bukan karena pakai telur—rarity 4 dengan ciri khas penampilannya yang serba putih mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Namanya sendiri sudah terkenal di seantero citadel akibat hobi(_atau obsesi?_)nya yang suka mengagetkan orang lain.

(_By the way anyway busway_, sadar-tidak sadar kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh duo setan citadel tersebut kalau digabungkan jadi terdengar seperti sebuah lirik sebuah lagu. _"Satu atau dua, pilih aku atau dia…"_)

Ishikimaru, sang oodachi berkimono hijau dari Klan Sanjou, segera memutar berbalik arah begitu mengetahui identitas para biang kerusuhan. Memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas berdoanya _ketimbang_ harus berurusan dengan keduanya. Sementara itu Ichigo Hitofuri, sesosok tachi spesial—juga bukan karena pakai telur—rarity 4 dengan ciri khas warna rambut toska yang mencolok mata, tidak tahu harus bertindak apa untuk menanggapi perseturuan yang meletus di antara adik dan rekannya tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sang aruji, memberi kode SOS dalam bentuk kedipan mata yang (sayangnya) gagal mengalami proses penerjemahan pesan nonverbal oleh yang bersangkutan sehingga malah menimbulkan fenomena _misunderstanding_.

Sebelum kembali mengikuti perkembangan yang terjadi, mungkin sebaiknya kita perlu sedikit mengulas masa lalu untuk mengetahui kronologi dari konflik tersebut. Usut punya usut, rupanya semua ini berawal ketika sang aruji hendak mengirim Ichigo untuk membantu para petani kacang panjang menyulami ladang mereka. Namun saat ia sedang mempertimbangkan pasangan pedang yang akan dikirim bersama Ichigo, rupanya ada dua pedang yang sama-sama mengajukan diri untuk dipasangkan—_maksudnya_ untuk menemani Ichigo berladang bersama para petani kacang panjang.

"_Aruji! Biar aku saja yang pergi menemani Ichigo/Ichi-nii!"_ ujar kedua pedang _volunteer_ tersebut dalam waktu bersamaan, kompak.

"Wah, senang rasanya melihat kalian berdua bersemangat seperti ini," tutur sang aruji sambil tersenyum meski dalam hati ia berpikir _'Kok tumben; apa semalam mereka salah makan ya.'_

Akan tetapi sang aruji tetap berusaha bersikap kritis karena mustahil untuk menugaskan tiga pedang secara bersamaan. "Tapi hanya satu pedang saja yang bisa kukirim bersama Ichigo," tanpa sang aruji sadari kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan merupakan penyulut perang bagi kedua pedang , "jadi, kira-kira siapa yang benar-benar bersedi—"

"_AKU!"_ ujar Tsurumaru dan Namuzuo lantang, sama-sama tak mau kalah.

Sang aruji mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung sekaligus kaget. _'Mereka tidak sedang sakit atau kerasukan, kan—'_

Singkat cerita, baik Tsurumaru maupun Namazuo sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sang aruji menjadi semakin pusing. Akhirnya ia memanggil Ichigo dan menyuruhnya untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangan h—_maksudnya_ untuk menemani Ichigo berladang bersama para petani kacang panjang.

"_Ichi-nii! Satu atau dua?!" _

"_Pilih aku apa dia?"_

Begitu tiba di ruangan tersebut, tahu-tahu Ichigo sudah dijejali dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari arujinya, barulah pedang itu mengerti. "Hmm, jadi begitu.."

"Jadi, kau ingin ditugaskan dengan siapa, Ichigo?" Tanya sang aruji, diam-diam _kepo_.

"Ichigo Hitofuri mengeluarkan suara gantengnya yang khas, "Hah, apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu aku…"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di ruangan tersebut menegang. Baik sang lele maupun sang bangau sama-sama berdebar-debar_. Siapa? Siapa yang akan Ichigo pilih?_ Sementara itu Kashuu dan Yamatonokami terlihat masih asyik menonton drama aktual tersebut dari arah pojok ruangan (sambil sesekali mengunyah popcorn).

"…saja yang tidak usah dikirim bertugas. Habis, Tsurumaru-dono dan Namazuo sama-sama terlihat ingin sekali bertugas, sih." Ujar Ichigo yang tampaknya gagal paham dalam menangkap maksud dari perseteruan tersebut. Otomatis saja hal ini menimbulkan protes dari pihak bangau dan pihak lele.

* * *

Pada akhirnya sang aruji menyuruh keduanya untuk adu suit. Pemenangnya akan secara otomatis terpilih sebagai pasangan Ichigo (untuk bertugas membantu para petani di ladang kacang panjang).

Tsurumaru dan Namazuo setuju. Mereka lalu melakukan janken dengan taruhan yang sangat besar, yakni "dua-puluh-empat-jam-penuh-berdua-saja-dengan-Ichigo".

Adu suit pun dimulai. Ichigo Hitofuri bertindak sebagai saksi, wasit, serta komentator secara sekaligus. Sementara itu sang aruji, Kashuu dan Yamatonokami hanya menonton dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"_Jan!"_

"_Ken!"_

"_Pon!"_

Kertas versus kertas. Seri.

"Sekali lagi!" seru Namazuo seraya mengepalkan tangannya untuk ronde yang kedua.

"_Jan!"_

"_Ken!"_

"_Pon!"_

Kertas versus kertas. _Seri lagi._

"_Jan!"_

"_Ken!"_

"_Pon!"_

Kali ini sama-sama batu.

"_Jan!"_

"_Ken!"_

"_Pon!"_

Sama-sama kertas lagi.

"_Jan!"_

"_Ken!"_

"_Pon!"_

Gunting versus gunting. Sang aruji mulai terkesima.

"_Jan!"_

"_Ken!"_

"_Poooon…!"_

.

.

.

* * *

Seri sebanyak 123 kali tentu saja merupakan hal yang tidak biasa. Jika saja Ichigo tidak berinisiatif untuk menyudahinya, mungkin saja Tsurumaru dan Namazuo akan terus adu suit sampai malam. Namun seperti yang sudah diduga, keduanya tidak bisa menerima hasil tersebut begitu saja. Mereka meminta sang aruji mengadakan pertandingan yang lain. Apapun itu, yang penting hasilnya bisa segera diketahui.

Sang aruji yang (rupanya) jatuh tertidur di tengah pertandingan janken tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia lalu mengusap matanya sambil sesekali menguap kecil. "_Mngh,_ jadi siapa pemenangnya…?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hasilnya seri, jadi tidak ada yang menang maupun yang kalah."

"Hah… hasilnya seri?" sang aruji mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo singkat.

_"…Mereka berdua seri adu suit?"_

Ichigo mengangguk. Sang aruji terdiam sebentar.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya rupanya…" tiba-tiba saja sang aruji tersenyum penuh makna. "Pantas saja dua-duanya sama-sama jahil, sama-sama penuh tenaga, sama-sama keras kepala, dan..." lalu ia sedikit melirik ke arah Ichigo, _"sama-sama punya selera yang sama…"_

Setelah bergumam demikian, ia pun menghampiri Tsurumaru dan Namazuo yang kali ini tengah bersiap untuk melakukan adu panco atas dasar inisiatif dari masing-masing.

"Tsurumaru, Namazuo," panggil sang aruji dengan intonasi suara penuh wibawa ala seorang aruji, "Sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan mengirim kalian berdua untuk menemani Ichigo membantu para petani kacang panjang untuk menyulami ladang mereka."

Ucapang sang aruji terdengar bagai angin surga bagi sang wakizashi dan sang tachi spesial.

"Be-be-benarkah, Aruji?" gumam Namazuo patah-patah, seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku benar-benar terkejut, Aruji!" tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi siapa yang berkomentar demikian.

"Um! Tentu saja." Jawab sang aruji sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kalian tidak perlu lagi saling bunuh seperti ini... _eh_—_maksudnya_ kalian berdua tidak perlu lagi bersaing seperti ini," sang aruji yang kelepasan menyuarakan isi kepalanya buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Tapi, bukankah barusan Aruji bilang kalau Aruji hanya bisa mengirim dua pedang saja?" celetuk Kashuu dari arah pojok ruangan (yang memang sudah sejak awal ia ada sana dan menyaksikan segalanya dari awal).

"Ya, bagaimana cara mengirim mereka bertiga, Aruji?" kali ini Yamatonokami ikut-ikutan _kepo_.

Sang aruji membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pedang-pedang Okita Souji. "Jika aku mengirim mereka di dua hari yang berbeda, maka masalah ini bisa terpecahkan!"

Krik.

Krik.

_Krik._

Detik itu juga seluruh pedang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terjerembab ke lantai secara bersamaan.

"_**ARUJIII…!"**_

(Seandainya saja sang aruji mengatakan hal tersebut sejak awal, tentu Namazuo dan Tsurumaru tidak perlu bertengkar seperti anak kecil sepanjang hari—)

* * *

—**FIN? —**

* * *

**Thanks for RnR!**

**A/N: **Fic ini bisa jadi tamat, bisa jadi juga ada sekuelnya (tentang kelanjutan Ichi-nii yang digilir oleh Zuo dan Tsurumaru #eh). Tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap lebih, apalagi sampai ke bulan. Tahu sendiri kan, ngga dapet-dapet toudan idaman itu rasanya sesakit apa. #curcol


End file.
